(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to turbine engines, and more particularly to turbine engine augmentors.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Afterburners or thrust augmentors are known in the industry. A number of configurations exist. In a typical configuration, exhaust gases from the turbine pass over an augmentor centerbody. Additional fuel is introduced proximate the centerbody and is combusted to provide additional thrust. In some configurations, the augmentor centerbody is integrated with the turbine centerbody. In other configurations, the augmentor centerbody is separated from the turbine centerbody with a duct surrounding a space between the two. Such remote augmentor configurations are useful in military applications in which it is desired to place the engine well forward of the exhaust nozzle. Because of requirements to conserve fuel and control part wear, engine augmentation is only used when required by the mission. For that reason, effective and reliable lighting of the augmentor is critical in military applications and is balanced against other performance considerations.